


Housewife

by PrettyWhizzer (NargleAdvocate)



Series: Falsettos Character Study [2]
Category: Falsettos - Lapine/Finn
Genre: Anger, Angst, Arguing, Canon Compliant, Character Study, Dialogue Heavy, Emotional Hurt, M/M, Short, Swearing, Unhealthy Relationships, Verbal Abuse, anger issues, there is so much swearing, this is mainly rated T for the swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-29
Updated: 2017-12-29
Packaged: 2019-02-23 07:04:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13184865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NargleAdvocate/pseuds/PrettyWhizzer
Summary: “You want me to play the housewife! The perfect little pretty boy who’s a doormat for all your shit! Well guess what, I’m not that kind of person!”Marvin isn't pleased when Whizzer decides to try and skip dinner.





	Housewife

“Where are you going?”

Whizzer stopped in the doorway, shoulders tensing and hand gripping the frame. He slowly turned around to face Marvin. The expression on the other man’s face was far from amused. Annoyed; Whizzer knew better; Furious. A small part in him insistent that a good idea would be to bolt out that door and spend the night away at a bar where he didn’t have to worry about Marvin’s shitty ideals and charades. But another part of him, the more spontaneous side, the side that always seemed to win, decided to fight back. “Can I _help_ you?”

“Do you know what damn time it is?”

“Time for you to calm the fuck down?”

“Wrong.” Marvin crossed his arms over his chest. “You’re supposed to be cooking dinner.”

“And?”

“And. Get. In. There.” Marvin nudged- pushed- Whizzer away from the door.

Whizzer stumbled forward before straightening up and putting a hand on his hip. “If you’re that insistent about it, why don’t you do it yourself?”

“It’s not my job!”

Marvin growled lowly. “You’re impossible.”

“Look, I just wanted to get some drinks-“

“And I wanted to have dinner cooking by now, but I guess we don’t all get what we want.”

Whizzer rolled his eyes. “Dramatic.”

“Are you even listening to me?”

“Are you even listening to yourself?”

“I don’t think _you_ are.” Marvin slammed the front door closed, before pacing across the room.

“No, I’m hearing you perfectly!” Whizzer stepped closer to Marvin. “You want me to play the housewife! The perfect little pretty boy who’s a doormat for all your shit! Well guess what, I’m not that kind of person!”

“I just want you to _make me dinner_. What’s so damn hard about that?”

“Oh, _bite me_.”

“And you call me dramatic!”

“It’s because you are! And damn controlling too.”

“Will you just-“ Marvin stopped and slammed his fist into the wall. “Shut the fuck up?”

“Or maybe you could get the stick out of your ass!”

“Oh, because you’re so much better!”

“I deal with your needy ass demands, at least!”

Marvin turned towards Whizzer. “You just don’t understand!”

“Yeah, I fucking don’t!” Whizzer stalked toward the front door again. “You can make your own damn steak. I’m going for a walk.”

Marvin’s demeanor melted immediately. He approached the door and reached out a hand to Whizzer. “Hey, wait-“

“Don’t. Follow. Me.”

“Whizzer-“

“In case you didn’t understand, that’s French for ‘go the fuck away’.”

“Whizzer-“

“Fuck. Off.” With that, Whizzer swung open the door and stormed out into the evening, slamming the door shut behind him, leaving Marvin alone in the house.

Marvin ran a hand across his face. “Jesus Christ.”

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading!! please comment what you think x


End file.
